


Shopping Day in London

by duchessofthemoonbase



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase/pseuds/duchessofthemoonbase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They met eyes knowingly, in that sacred way women do when they’re talking about a man who continually insists on being an idiot."</p>
<p>Romana finds an excellent shopping companion in Polly Wright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Day in London

**Author's Note:**

> Because these two classy ladies would absolutely be the best of friends, am I right?

“I’m going out.” Romana said brusquely, rushing past the Doctor in a resplendent grey silk dress that flowed like water down her body. “I won’t be long.”

The Doctor looked at her, dismayed. “But what about the fifth segment?”

“It can wait. My wardrobe needs freshening up. And we both need a break after that whole Tara business, anyways.”

“Are you serious?” the Doctor said. “And what do you expect me do to while you’re gone, eh?”

“I’m sure you’re clever enough to think of something, Doctor. This console room could use some cleaning up, actually. Why don’t you see to that?”

The Doctor’s eyes widened. “Oh please Romana, who are you to tell me how to take care of _my_ Tardis. Look, it’s perfectly spotless!”

“Negative.” K9 squeaked. The Doctor grimaced at him.

“Quite right,” Romana said, picking up her bag. “I’ll be using my vortex manipulator to go to 1960s London, I’ll meet you back here in a few hours.”

“But Romana- ”

She punched the coordinates into her wrist, and after one last victorious smirk at the Doctor, she was gone.

 

***

 

Romana found herself in the middle of swinging sixties London – April 2, 1968, to be exact, according to the nearest newsstand. It was a Spring day typical of England in these times; the skies had just cleared up after a mid-afternoon rain and the streets were already bustling with shoppers.

She waltzed into the nearest store, a fairly high-end one, judging by the quality of the fabrics. She had always admired earth fashion, and of this period in particular. She approached some mannequins done up with large painted eyelashes and examined the dresses they were wearing. The peach and white stripes, perhaps? Or the red and blue mod pattern? They were all looking like good options.

“Oh, wow!” came a voice from behind her. “That dress is absolutely smashing! You must tell me, where ever did you get it?”

Romana met eyes with a young woman, blonde hair done up in a ponytail and eyes that rivaled those of the mannequins next to her. She could have sworn she had seen her somewhere before.

“Oh, thank you. I got it on this plan-oh, Ireland, actually.” She smiled, catching herself.

“Well it looks absolutely beautiful on you,” the girl said, examining the dress, and suddenly, Romana placed her.

“Polly! Polly Wright! I knew I had seen you before. In the photo album!”

Polly stared up at her, confused. “What?”

Romana laughed. “You used to travel with the Doctor, didn’t you? I’ve seen all his old pictures, back from the days when he had a recorder, you and Ben and Jamie, always running away from something.”

Polly lit up and smiled. “You know the Doctor? Oh, I do miss him. He dropped me and Ben off a year ago, and all those things I saw, well, it’s hard to think about anything else.”

Romana smiled at Polly as she began sifting through a rack of blouses. “He’s gone through two regenerations since you saw him last, you know. He’s a funny one this time around, long scarf and wild eyes, a little tin dog. I’m assisting him with a project at the moment, he’s completely useless without help, as I’m sure you know. “

They met eyes knowingly, in that sacred way women do when they’re talking about a man who continually insists on being an idiot.

“I’m thinking about popping off to Harrod’s next, do come with me,” Romana said. “I haven’t had a decent shopping partner in decades, and you’ve seen the Doctor, he’s the last person to understand the importance of a well-fitted garment.”

“Don’t I know it,” Polly said, linking her arm in Romana’s as they made their way down the street.

 

***

 

Polly twirled around in the dressing room mirror, modeling a little black dress with a feathered cloche hat and white go-go boots.

“What do you make of this, Romana?”

“I think you look gorgeous,” she said, “and this skirt with this overcoat?”

“You look absolutely regal, Romana, truly.” Polly said, beaming.

“It’s settled then.” Romana said. “We’re getting everything.”

“Oh, I can’t.” Polly said. “This dress alone is a whole year’s salary for me, I was just trying it on for fun.”

“Nonsense,” Romana said. “I’ll buy it for you.”

“Oh no, really-”

Romana smirked. “It’s really nothing. Us time travelers are rather nifty with the earth stock markets, you know.”

Polly’s eyes widened. “You’re a time traveler too? Like the Doctor?”

“Of course. I’m a timelady. Got my very own Tardis back home.”

“That must be wonderful.”

Romana stared out the window wistfully. “It is. A bit lonely sometimes, though.”

Polly smiled. “You’ll find someone.”

“Here,” Romana said, grabbing Polly’s clothes from the hanger. “We’ll ring these up and afterwards we’ll go for a drink.”

 

***

 

The Inferno was mostly empty on this rainy Tuesday night, and Polly and Romana found seats at the bar right away, swinging their heads and tapping their feet to the band set up in the corner. Polly ordered a martini, and Romana settled for a glass of red wine.

“I met both of them here, you know,” Polly said, staring out at the dance floor. “Ben and the Doctor.”

“Goodness, I can’t imagine the Doctor in a place like this. Especially that first incarnation.”

Polly smiled. “Well you know that man, he’s always full of surprises.”

“Do you still see Ben?” Romana asked.

“Oh, yes,” Polly blushed. “Things got rather serious once we got dropped back home. It was rather inevitable though, when you think about it, isn’t it? I mean who else am I going to talk to about Daleks and Cybermen and all that?”

“Yes, I suppose that makes sense.”

“I have such a heartache for the adventure though,” Polly said. “I start to wonder if anything that interesting will ever happen to me again...”

 

***

 

Two hours later, Polly and Romana were somewhere between pleasantly tipsy and mildly drunk.

“Oh you should have SEEN him!” Polly yelled over the music. “Jamie handed the recorder to Napoleon and he had no idea what to do with it! I’ve never seen the Doctor more offended!”

Romana was stuck in a fit of laughter, halfway through her third glass of wine. “Oh please,” she cackled. “You should have seen these ice warriors we met in this pub in space Michigan. They didn’t like his scarf and I had to stop him from lecturing them about the apparent _magnificence_ of it.”

Polly sighed, recovering from laughter. “Oh Romana, this has been such fun, but I really ought to be going, I have to work tomorrow and Ben will be wondering where I’ve been.”

“Yes, of course,” Romana said, a bit sadly.

“I’ll see you around,” Polly said, hugging her and beginning to toddle back home.

“Wait, Polly!” Romana called out. “Hold on a minute. Can I write down your address?”

“Of course,” Polly said, handing her a pen.

“It’s just, well, when I’m done helping the Doctor with this Key to Time business, maybe I’ll do some traveling on my own. And I might want someone to come with me.”

“Oh, I’d love to!” Polly said delightedly.

“Excellent.” Romana said. “Besides, ever since hearing that story about you defeating those cybermen with nail varnish, I’ve been eager to nab you up.” She winked as she pressed the buttons on her vortex manipulator, and vanished in front of Polly’s eyes.

 

***

 

Romana came in the door laughing and slightly tipsy from wine, placing her shopping bags up against the console. The Doctor was lying on the floor napping with his hat placed over his head. She was afraid he’d been like that all day.

“Goodness,” the Doctor said upon hearing her enter, lifting his hat up. “What have you been up to?”

“Oh nothing much,” Romana beamed. “Just some drinks with a Duchess.”

“Which one?”

Romana laughed. “Oh Doctor, you’d never believe me if I told you.”


End file.
